Gravity
by Four isn't just a number
Summary: Thanks to Robyn, Aimee and Humaira for the prompt 'Clary is dying and Jace saves her. Also, something happens to Jocelyn (Clary's mum)'. Clary's world is turned upside down when Sebastian lures her to Mountain Idris using a possession rune. The events following lead her to believe that nothing will EVER be the same again...
1. Chapter 1

***CLARY'S POV***

One more step. Just one step more. My breath burning in my lungs, I collapse on the unyielding, wooden platform.

_No, Clary, no! Stand up or your friends will get hurt!_

_You don't have my friends! _ I reply through my mind viciously, fully well knowing Sebastian can't hear me.

I glance at the rune on my wrist. Ever since Sebastian threatened to injure my family and friends if I don't receive a possession rune, I had no choice. I could never EVER watch everyone I love stand there, tortured, because of me. He has complete control of my body's movements and thoughts, or most of them I guess. But I know I'm still in there, through Sebastian's evil magic, running through my veins like a perpetual mist; clouding my thoughts, making me see friend as enemy. However, right now, defying Sebastian is about as tricky as defying gravity… but I have seen this crazy Silent Brother who DID defy gravity...

_Stop thinking mundane thoughts, Clary. It's boring me to death! Even Lilith's home dimension is more fun than you! _ Wait. Maybe Sebastian can hear me? It is black magic after all.

The possession rune is ancient, in the unspoken Black Book. This is very similar to the Grey Book, but full of evil runes and black magic. It is only viewed by Demon eyes – or their offspring (this is how Sebastian comes in).

With no thought process, I feel my legs hoisting me back up. I'm like a puppet in a way, no way to choose my movements.

"Clary", a familiar voice reverberates off Mountain Idris' walls. I have no idea why Sebastian has lured me here. I turn around and see… Jace? 'Enemy' my mind automatically clicks on to friend=enemy mode. Next to him there is a tall, lanky boy, with glasses, who immediately strikes me as dangerous.

"Clary, it's us, Jace and Simon… your _friends" _Glasses boy replies, putting emphasis on friends

"_I would never be friends with YOU!" _ I hear my own voice say. No Sebastian, not now. _"You are my prisoners"._ I put a knife by… Simon's (I remember his name now) throat. "_One step towards me he will be dead. AGAIN"_

"Oh all these technicalities", Jace replies with a grin.

"Come on Fray, if you hurt me, you will be hurt too! You remember how the whole 'vampire with The Mark of Cain' thing works right?"

A low chuckle rises in my throat, way too low to be me or my voice. "_I will be dead by the end of today anyways!" _ WAIT WHAT! SEBASTIAN WANTS TO KILL ME!?

As I lead them to the centre of Idris (which isn't hard considering every path leads to it), a sudden wave of regret washes over me. But why should I feel sorry for them? They are my prisoners, my enemies?

"Clary, Sebastian's just using you to capture us, and then… _dispose_ of you as a threat" Simon begged.

"_My life sucks anyway. Not as much as yours does, though daylighter" _I'm right. I'm doing the right thing. I KNOW I'm doing the right thing. As if by reading my confused mind, Jace replies for Simon

"Clary, please…"

"I know I'm doing the correct thing, Sebastian is perfect."

"Cla…"

"No. I hate you!"

Looking hurt, Jace shrunk away.

"Ah, Clarissa Morgenstern…" Sebastian chortles as we approach him.

"I go by Fray now. Clary Fray."

"Maybe I should draw a stronger possession rune. I know this great one… right, didn't think I should carry on" he retorts, "now come here".

Slowly, I clamber over to Sebastian, who is mumbling something in Latin at Simon and Jace.

"There, they can't get to us now and do their pathetic rescuing routine".

I turn around to see them hitting the invisible force field.

"Thanks for bringing your 'friends' with you, they can watch as I push you of this edge, and I get to sacrifice them to the Greater Demons, worldwide!

"W-w-wait w-w-what?" I stammer as he removes the glamour. I find myself standing on top of Mountain Idris, right on the edge…

As I'm pushed, I see my whole life surrounding me, travelling to Magnus Bane's house in the dead of winter, scenic snow falling around me. Simon and I playing Dungeons and Dragons, our sleepovers. My mum painting. And finally Jace, the Lightwoods, and the whole of the Shadowhunter world. I just let gravity take control…

"Clary! Climb up we've got you!" Simon says as he and Jace haul me up from the edge of Idris. I see a long slash across my wrist, the possession rune now disrupted. I try to fight against my body weight, gravity, as I ignore the pain and prop my foot up against the edge of a protruding rock.

"So," I whisper, "how did you get past the transparent wall Sebastian put up?"

"MANGO POWER" Jace replies and mimics punching the air.

"Where's is he, Sebastian?"

"He disappeared. Just vanished in thin air!"

"He'll come back you know. I'm so so so sorry Jace. I don't hate you at all. I regret everything I said. I will never forgive myself…"

"You don't have to explain yourself Clary. I understand. It happened to me before, remember? Oh and if you're wondering where Simon's gone, he left. Blood is nice to him."

Simon then comes into my eyes, his jaw clenched. "She's lost a lot of blood you know. We've got to get her something to stop the flow!"

I feel the last of my blurry vision slip away, like grains of sand through an open hand. I see a red-headed woman, running up the wooden platform I collapsed on earlier. She looks like a vibrant dancing flame.

"A vampire bight makes the blood flow twice as much if Nephilim have been injured recently. Draw and iratze on Clary, and if I bight her, she'll be ok for at least 2 hours. Just make sure she doesn't drink my blood or you know…" Simon chokes on the word, "d-d-die, she won't turn into a vampire".

"NO CLARY STOP STOP!" I hear a familiar female voice. Too familiar.

"Mum?" I say as she darts in front of me.

"Simon, change of plan, don't bight"

But it is too late as his canines come in contact with Jocelyn's neck…


	2. Chapter 2

"MUM!" I scream, helplessly. I could feel my blood flowing through the deep gnash on my wrist, despite the half-finished iratze. My mind, slowly… slowly drifting away…

"Simon. Stop it's Jocelyn. IT'S NOT CLARY!" Jace screams at top volume.

"I can't. I should have told you this before, but I haven't _eaten_ for months and it's kind of hard to stop. Like what happens to… M-Maureen" Simon mumbles.

"Don't! Clary will be distraught. She'll be an orphan, Simon, STOP!"

"Sssimonn" I whisper, not totally understanding the whole situation. Silently, I slip away into a place full of Heavenly Fire, with images of my mother writhing in pain in the fronts of my eyelids

***5 hours later***

"MUM!" I scream, helplessly, just like I did earlier on.

"She's awake" I hear, a male voice mixing around with all of the murmurs of this claustrophobic, enclosed room. Quite worryingly, I hear another prominent voice repeating, "She won't like this. She won't like what's happened!"

"What won't I like?" I sit up, glaring straight into the cat-like eyes of… MAGNUS!

"Well," he says in his deep, clear voice, "Something's happened to Jocelyn, your mother."

No this can't be happening; visions of earlier on fill my mind. The best case scenario, my mum living, and worst… dea- I don't want to think that. NO! SHE SURVIVED! I know she did!

"Simon, understandable for a new vampire, lost control and accidentally drunk her blood. Too much blood…"

"And?"

"I'm so sorry Clary it was the only option" Simon looks me right in the eye with a sheepish look.

"What?"

"She wouldn't have survived, "started Magnus, "You wouldn't want that, would you?". It sounded like he was talking to a confused child.

"Spit it out, she needs to know as soon as possible" Jace replies for me.

"We gave her – bearing in mind it's the only way she would have _survived_ – some of Simon's blood. She died literally moments later."

"And my blood, too, so she can be a daylighter" Jace chips in.

"SHE'S A VAMPIRE? MY INNOCENT MOTHER! HOW DARE YOU SIMO-"

"Clary, it wasn't his fault."

"Don't stand up for _him_, Jace! Jocelyn's my-my…" I cut off desperately.

"Look. She's been buried in the garden. Better to get her buried quickly because it takes a while to get from Mountain Idris to her to a graveyard. And you also know that vampires take only a few hours to stir again. About…"

"I know all this, remember? So what your saying is that my MOTHER," I shot an evil glance at Simon, "is about to dig her way out of her grave?"

"Yeah, about now. Don't worry; I watered her grave for you! It should be easier for her to get out," Jace smirks and holds out his hand towards me, "Come, there aren't any ducks in the garden".

"I thought that was you who didn't like ducks?" I say as I clasp his hand in mine.

"I don't, don't like them. If you know what I mean," he answers, "I HATE them".

"That's my Jace", I grin and head out into the frosty garden.

"Clary, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-"Simon starts.

I hold the palm out of my hand out to him so I was shunning him, "I don't want to hear your stupid excuses".

I stare intensely at the dug up patch of grass in the centre of the law. I sob, quietly into the woollen sleeves of my sweater to try and muffle the sound. Jace notices and strides over to give me an embrace.

"It's ok. She'll be ok!" He whispers into my ear.

Suddenly, a clawing noise could be heard, echoing through the misty night. I look down at my mother's grave, puffs of dirt erupting from it.

"It's starting!" Calls Jace as Simon signals at us to step back.

Of course, I forgot. Fledglings (new vampires) are so thirsty when they rise from their grave, that they will drink anyone's blood, no matter the amount of time shared with the victim. How I'm going to get used to _this_, I don't know. So lost in thought, at first I don't realise Jocelyn emerge from her dusty paradise. Simon rips open a bag of fresh animal blood and steps back. We all watch as the second daylighter devours every drop.

"You know she won't be such… Umm… a _messy eater_ as she continues her immortal life." Simon adds.

"Thanks for watering my grave," Jocelyn grins, her pointed canines digging into her bottom lip, "It made it easier."

"Mum" I scream, for what, the third time today, as her lip starts to bleed. I push past Luke, Magnus and Alec to get to her.

"No Clary, No!" Luke shouts.

"Why, she's my mother. She'll remember me!"

As soon as those words fall from my tongue, Jocelyn-my mother-pounces with such volume it was like a coiled spring…


End file.
